Amy and Rory-Our Life Besides the Doctor
by ComeAlongPonds11
Summary: Basically the Amy / Rory stuff that we didn't get to see. What happened in the two years that the doctor skipped over. Fluffity fluffity fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, by popular request, I have written another Amy/Rory fic. This happens right after one of the snippets from "Let's kill Hitler." Sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I just got a new tablet, so hopefully I'll be able to post more from now on. I'm thinking I might write a lot of this, since the seems to be so little of it. But I'm still open to suggestions, so pm me if you want more of something else. Of course if you just want more of this, then by all means, leave a positive/constructive review! Anyway, I'm going to try to update this at least one a week, or maybe more depending on how much people like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Definitely More Than Okay.

"Oh my God, Rory!"

"And the penny drops." Amy didn't hear Mels. She had already left the room, and was halfway down the stairs. She burst out the door. Rory was already a long way off, walking away with his back toward her.

"Rory! Wait, Rory!" He stopped, waiting without turning toward her. He sighed.

"Yes?" She finally caught up and faced him.

"Rory, I... do you like me?"

"Yes." He sighed, and didn't meet her gaze, looking at the ground.

"Rory," she said, taking his hand in hers, "I like you too." He finally looked up at her.

"Do you really though? Because I don't want you to... I mean you don't have to fake it, not that I think you would, it's just, you've never shown any signs of-" he trailed off. Amy's face was very, very close to his. She leaned in further and kissed him. He froze. And finally he realized what was happening and how monumental it was and he leaned in to her and finally kissed back. She pulled away, grinning.

"Am I showing any signs now?"

"Yes."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. That was definitely...okay."

"So you'd like do to more of that, then."

"Yes. But I suppose we should probably go out on a date first. If that's what you want, I mean." Amy grinned.

"Rory Williams, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes. I am. Is that okay?" Amy smiled and leaned in again, impossibly close to his face.

"That is definitely more than okay." She pecked him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and turned walking back toward the house. "Come on, then." Rory stopped.

"Um. Where are we going?"

"Well, obviously I've got to get ready for my big date!" she said, still walking.

"What, now?" Rory asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, have you got big plans for today or something?"

"No, it's just..." Amy turned to look at him. "...Now's good," he said, catching up to her.

"Good," Amy said as they opened the door and stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"No, hold on," said Rory. "You thought I was _gay_?"


	2. Chapter 2-The First Date

**A/ N : So, here is chapter one. Basically no time has passed. I've decided that this is before the Atraxi, probably by a month or two. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2-The First Date

Amy came down the stairs. Rory was exactly where she had left him. " You didn't actually have to stay in the exact same spot, you know. So... where are you taking me? First date. Has to be something romantic, " she said, taking his hand. "Any ideas?" Rory froze. She had made all the big decisions up to this point, and not just today, but for the past twelve years. Come on, Rory, think! All the times you've fantasized about this, and you can't think of anything when the time actually comes! He realized Amy was staring at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. What about a picnic? We could pack some sandwiches, go down to the park. If you want, I mean.

"A picnic. Simple. Romantic. And I am feeling quite hungry." She grinned. "Let's do it." She started toward the kitchen. Rory followed her.

They rode their bikes to the park. Amy, of course, turned it into a race, and won. She ran toward the spot they had chosen for the picnic. She flopped onto the grass, laughing. "Are you coming, stupid face?" Rory finally caught up and stopped next to her, panting.

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"Yes, I do. C'mon, let's eat." Amy reached up her hand, which Rory took, helping her to her feet. Amy spread the blanket out while Rory got the food, and soon they were sitting down, side by side, to eat. Rory noticed Amy was staring at him.

"What?" Rory asked.

"How long have you liked me?"

"I don't know. Since the day we met, I guess. I've had a crush on you since before I knew what a crush was."

"All that time? And you never said anything?" Amy looked thoughtful for a moment. Then it was gone. " I always knew you were a wimp, but twelve years!"

"Hold on. I'm not the only one. You said you like me too. How long did you feel that way before you told me?"

"I don't know, maybe a minute forty seconds?"

"What?"

"Well, I didn't know that I liked you. I just never thought about you like that, like a boy, you were just Rory."

"Yeah, well thanks for that."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. "

"Look, when I met you, I didn't even care about boys and relationships and stuff like that. And then, by the time I started to care, you were already ingrained in my mind as a friend, so you weren't really on my radar as a potential crush. Does make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." By now they had both finished eating. Amy was beginning to feel a little bit awkward.

"Do you wanna pack up the food, hang out here a bit longer, and then head back?"

"Sounds good." Rory said, standing up. Together they got the food back into the basket and put it to the side. So, what do you want to do now?" Rory asked.

"We could go for a walk. It's a beautiful day." Rory smiled.

"A walk sounds just great."

 **A / N : I think I'm gonna post the walk part next. I would have put that in this chapter, but I really wanted to post this tonight, and I don't have time to write that part yet. Someone told me that I could be more descriptive in my writing, so I'm going to try to be more detailed in chapter 3. If you have anything to say, just leave a review. Otherwise, just leave a review. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, it's been like three months, but here it is: Chapter Three. Kinda feel like this sucks. Oh, well. I'm not sure what I'm gonna add next, so if you have an Idea/Request for the next story, let me know. I really need Ideas. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Until Next Time

They chose the longer path. It went in a circle through the woods, ending close to where they had left their bikes. As they began walking, Rory wondered if he should take Amy's hand, but he was too nervous to try. Finally, Amy decided to do it herself. "Well if you're not going to do it…" she muttered. As they walked along the dirt path, Rory paid close attention to the sights and sounds around him: Birds chirping, little red flowers on the ground, the wind whistling in the tall trees. It was quite beautiful.

"Have you been here before?"

"Uh, Yeah, a couple of times, have you?"

"No. But I should have."

Amy nodded. "It's beautiful."

A long walk, lots of laughs, and a few selfies later, they were on their bikes, headed back to Amy's house. Rory walked her to the door. "I, uh, enjoyed it. Thank you for going, and I can't wait until next time-I mean not that I'm insisting on another date, just, I mean, I'd like it, and I hope-" he was interrupted as Amy leaned in suddenly, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. She pulled away slightly, enough to speak.

"Oh, yeah. There will be a next time. See you later, then," she said, opening the door.

"Right. Later," Rory replied as the date ended. Their first date. His first date with Amy. He could still hardly believe it. He smiled to himself as he hopped on his bike. He couldn't wait until the next one.


End file.
